What is the value of $\frac{1}{4} + \frac{3}{8}$?
Explanation: Using a common deminator of 8, $\frac{1}{4} + \frac{3}{8} = \frac{2}{8} + \frac{3}{8} = \boxed{\frac{5}{8}}$.